Plays of the fight / Finale
Das Finale funktioniert genauso wie das Fünftelfinale. Ich werde Abstimmungen erstellen bei denen ihr wetten könnt. Jeder der dann abgestimmt hat würde ich bitten den Namen der Katze in die Kommis zu schreiben. Diesmal werden die Einsätze erhöht. Derjenige der den 3.Platz erräht bekommt 20 Mäuse. Derjenige der den 2.Platz erräht bekommt 25 Mäuse und wer den Gewinner erräht bekommt 30 Mäuse. Jeder von euch darf nur 1-mal abstimmen und bitte nicht das ergibniss am Ende des Finales ändern. Die Mäuse dir ihr hier gewinnt werden mit den Mäusen von dem Fünftelfinale zusammengerechnet und wer am Ende die meisten hat ist der Gewinner der Wetten! Die Karte thumb|left|500px Die Teilnehmer * LaubClan: Trugschatten * MoorClan: ausgeschieden * KlippenClan: Nachtglühen * EisClan: Shade * GlutClan: ausgeschieden Finale: Alle gegen alle Bitte abstimme bevor ihr lest! Was denkt ihr welche Katze belegt den 1.Platz Shade? Trugschatten? Nachtglühen? Mohnfrost: '''Trugschatten '''Sternenschnee: Nachtglühen SturmwindHD: Shade Tupfenflügel: Trugschatten Sunnypaw907: Trugschatten The Nini-Nom Return: Trugschatten 1.Tag >>Der letzte Tag der Spiele beginnt! Heute entscheidet sich alles! Niederlage oder Gewinn! Sieger oder Verlierer! Ruhm oder Schande! Die Spiele mögen beginnen! Die Finalisten sind...Shade vom EisClan! Trugschatten vom LaubClan und Nachtglühen vom KlippenClan!<< Die Clankatzen beginnen zu jubeln als der Name ihres Clangefährten verkündet wurde. >>Die Wahlhaufen sind jetzt offen! Und nur heute wird der Gewinn derjenigen verdoppelt die auf den Gewinner getippt haben!<< (aus Nachtglühens Sicht) Ich trat vor als mein Name als letztes verkündet wurde. Ich blickte zu Trugschatten hinüber der mir siegessichter in die Augen blickte. Aber diese Chance würde ich ihm nie gönnen! Was würde es für einen Tumult geben wer der beste Krieger des LaubClans nicht der Gewinner sein konnte? Meine Clangefährten grölten als mein Name verkündet wurde. Moorläufer wartete geduldig bis alle Katzen von den Wahlhaufen zurückkamen. Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust obwohl ich mich nicht vor meinen beiden Gegener fürchtete. Und wie es schien fürchteten sich die beiden auch nicht vor mir. Sie würden rücksichtsloser kämpfen als gestern. Nicht mehr zögern, aber das würde ich auch nicht tun. Ich würde für meinen Clan gewinnen. Als alle Katzen wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen miaute der Älteste: >>Der letzte Kampf beginnt! Auf spannende Kämpfe! Achtung! Auf die Pfoten! Fertig! LOS!<< Ich zögerte nicht lange und lief los. Ich entfernte mich schnell von der Startlichtung und wurde von dem jaulen und miauen meiner Clangefährten begleitet die mich anfeuerten. Meine Pfoten schienen zu glühen als ich zum stehen kam. Das Geräusch von jubel war verklungen um mich herum zwitscherten Vögel. Ich lief nun langsamer weiter. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch. Ich spitzte meine Ohren und vernahm ein plätschern. Meine Hoffnung wuchs. Wahrscheinlich bin ich bei dem kleinen Teich angelangt als ich gegen Schattenmond gekämpft hatte. Doch die Umgebung war mir nicht vertraut. Ich schliech nun leise vorran. Wachsam sah ich mich nach möglichen Gegnern um doch es gab keine Anzeichen darauf das Trugschatten oder Shade in meiner nähe waren. Ich schlich weiter immer noch wachsam. Ich setzte meine Pfoten wie Wolken auf bis ich durch das hohe Gras brach. Vor mir erstreckte sich ein karges Marschland. Ich begann zu rennen den dort wo Marschland war gab es auch Wasser. In der Hoffnung einen See zu finden lief ich weiter. Vor mir tauchte Schilf auf als ich weiterlief. Das plätschern und das Geräsuch von Wellen kam immer näher. Ich lief schneller bis ich an einem See ankam. Das blaue klare Wasser spiegelte im hellen Sonnenlicht. Sogar Fische konnte ich entecken die träge dahinschwammen. Ich hatte einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen. Ich war mit Wasser vertraut doch Shade und Trugschatten hatten Angst davor unterzugehen und zu ertrinken. Ich würde es so machen wie beim Duell mit Schattenmond. Mich in den Binsen und dem Schilf verstecken und dann aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen. Ich lies mich ins kühle Wasser gleiten und spührte wie sich mein Pelz mit dem kühlen Nass vollsog. Ich sah das die Fische nichteinmal wegschwammen als ich losschwamm. Ich packte die günstige Gelegenheit und tauchte hinab dann schlug ich mit den Krallen zu und schwamm zurück an die Oberfläche zusammen mit einer Forelle. Ich schwamm ins seichte Wasser hinüber zu dem Schilf. Als ich einen einigermaßen seichten Ort gefunden hatte biss ich in die Forelle. Sie schmeckte nach Schilf und Flusswasser mit einem torfigen Beigeschmack. Ich nahm noch einen Bissen und aß sie dann ganz auf. Ich packte die Überreste der Forelle und schleuderte sie aus dem Wasser ins dichte Schilf um meinen beiden Wiedersachern keinen Hinweis zu geben das ich mich in der nähe aufhielt. Das Schilf nahm mir etwas die Sicht aber ich konnte immer noch riechen. Ich witterte und sah mich um. Keine Katze war in meiner Nähe. Ich lies mich in dem seichten Wasser nieder und wartete. Die Zeit strich vorrüber und keine Katze war zusehen, die Sonne erreichte bereits ihren höchsten Stand und ich war dankbar im kühlen Wasser zu sein. Mein Pelz war bereits schlammbedeckt um mich in dem Schilf zu tarnen. Frösche hüpften immer wieder an mir vorbei und ich musste der Versuchung wiederstehen micht nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. Ich sah mich um doch auch diesmal war keine Katze zu sehen. Ich lies mich wieder entspannt nieder und lauschte. Es waren kaum wenige Herzschläge vergangen als ich ein leises plätschern hörte. Ich drehte den Kopf. Schwarzes Fell blitzte durch das Dichte Schilf und in diesem Moment war ich Dankbar das ich micht im Schilf versteckt hatte. Ich lauschte. Paddelgeräusche drangen an mein Ohr und der Geruch von nacktem Gestein und Eis wehte zu mir herüber. Woher hat Shade schwimmen gelernt und wann?, schoss mir durch den Kopf. Der EisClan und der LaubClan hielten sich normal vom Wasser fern wenn es sich vermeiden liese. Ich sah wie der schwarze Kater zum Schilf paddelte und sich mit einem stöhnen nicht weit von meinem Versteck niederlies. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Jetzt würde ich im Wasser kämpfen müssen. Ich stand geduckt auf und bewegte meine Pfoten so leise wie möglich um Shade nicht aufzuschrecken. Als ich schon fast am tiefen Wasser war streifte mein Schwanz das Schilf neben mir. Ich hörte wie Shade sich aufrichtete, dann hörte ich Pfotenschritte. Ich bekam Panik und tauchte ins tiefe Wasser hinab. Ich schwamm mit kräftigen Zügen weg von Shade und meinem Versteck. Meine Lungen brannten entsetzlich, schließlich tauchte ich hinter einem geschütztem Versteck auf, weit genug weg von Shade. Ich schwamm keuchend zu einer seichten Stelle zwischen dem Schilf und den Binsen. Mein Atem stockte und ich lauschte. Shade schien nicht bemerkt zu haben das ich da war. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und beobachtete den schwarzen Kater mit Mühe durch das dichte Schilf. Herzschläge vergingen bis sich Shade bewegte. Er wandte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Seine eisblauen Augen blitzten. Mein Herz begann in meiner Brust schneller zu schlagen. Hatte er mich entdeckt? Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen als ich sah wie er aufstand und in die andere Richtung davontappte. Seine Pfoten platschten für einige Herzschläge dann war es wieder still. Ich musste blad angreifen denn ich Shade wurde wahrscheinlich nicht im Wasserkampf ausgebildet. Ich beschloss noch einige Augenblicke zu warten. So wartete ich wenige Herzschläge dann schlich Ich etwas aus meiner Deckung hinaus wo das Wasser tiefer war und tauchte hinab. Mein fast trockener Pelt sog sich voll mit Wasser und nur ein Paar wenige Sonnenstraheln gaben mir die Sicht frei in welche Richtung ich tauchte. Dann entdeckte ich nicht weit von mir entfert strampelnde Pfoten. Shade musste mich gehört haben als ich abgetaucht bin. Doch das genau sein Fehler. Ich schwamm Pfeilschnell zur Oberfläche und packte seine Hinterläufe mit den Krallen. Ich schom meinen Kopf an die Oberfläche um etwas Luft zu holen dann tauchte ich wieder hinab. Shade zappelte panisch als ich ihn unterwasser zog. Ich stieß ihn auf den Grund und er sah mich geschockt an. Ich tauchte zurück an die Oberfläche schnappte nach Luft und schwamm wieder hinab in die Tiefe. Shade versuchte aufzutauchen doch ich stieß ihn wieder zurück auf den Grund. Ich holte zu einem Schlag aus und traf ihn an der Schnauze. Das Blut verteilte sich rasch im Wasser. Shade sah mich kraftlos und wütend an. Ich packte seine Schulter und zog ihn an die Oberfläche. Ein so leichter Kampf wäre doch langweilig gewesen. Shade strampelte und schlug um sich als ich ihn an die Wasseroberfläche schob. Seine Pfoten paddelten panisch als er versuchte mich zu verwunden. Doch ich wich seinen unbeholfenen Schlägen aus und tauchte immer wieder hinab um seinen Bauch und seine Pfoten zu attackieren. Ich biss ihm in die Pfote und zerkratzte ihm das Bauchfell. Rote Wolken breiteten sich überall im See aus. Shade paddelte so schnell er konnte zurück zum Ufer, doch ich zerrte ihn immer wieder zurück in die Mitte des Sees. Er wusste das er im Wasser nicht gegen mich gewinnen konnte. Dann lies das paddeln nach und Shade hatte Mühe sich über Wasser zu halten. Ich hatte keine Mühe mehr gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Ich schwam weg und überließ Shade sich alleine. Ich hörte das panische paddeln des schwarzen Kater. Als ich zwischen den Schilf war drang kein Laut mehr an mein Ohr auch keine Wellenplatscher. Ich stieg aus dem Wasser, schüttelte meinen Pelz. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen um Shade, nun stand mir nur noch eine Katze im Weg um mir meinen Sieg zu ermöglichen. Ich trabte über das federnde Marschland. Moorläufer hatte gesagt das das Finale wohl länger ging als alle bisherigen Kämpfe. Über zwei Sonnenauf- und Sonnenuntergänge. Aber bis dahin würde ich Trugschatten schon längst getötet haben. Die Dämmerung brach rasch herrein und schon bald zeigten sich die ersten Krieger am Silbervlies. Ich tragbte weiter bis ich zu einem kleinen Wäldchen kam. Hier würde mich bestimmt niemand finden. Ich entdeckte eine große Buche und kletterte hinauf. Meine Krallen bohrten sich in die weiche Rinde des Baumes. Ich kletterte weiter bis ich zu einer Spechthöhle kam. Der Geruch nach Vogel war schal und so kletterte ich hinein. Die Höhle war geradeso groß genug für mich, der Boden war mit trockenem Gras und kleinen Federn ausgelegt. Meine Augenlieder schlossen sich und ich kam zur Ruhe, schnell schlief ich ein. >>Da bist du ja du nichtsnutz von KlippenClankatze!<<, schallte eine tiefe Stimme durch die Dunkelheit. Meine Augen öffneten sich. Nebelschwaden waberten um mich herum. Eine graue Katze kam auf mich zu. Ihre eisblauen Augen blitzten im Dämmerlicht. >>Du hast gekämpft wie eine feige Maus!<< Nachtglühen knurte. >>Ja und Nebeltod? Ich habe ihn getötet! Ich werde gewinnen!<< >>Garnichts hast du Nachtjunges! Sieh doch!<< Nebeltod zeigte mit der Schwanzspitze aus eine kleine Prütze vor ihr. Eine schwarze Katze war darauf zu sehen ihre roten Augen glänzten in Licht der untergehenden Sonne. >>Nein! Es kann nicht sein! Ich habe doch gesehen wie er untergegangen ist! Er kann nicht überlebt haben!<< >>Bist du blind? Du siehst doch das er lebt! Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen und erledige ihn!<<, fauchte Nebeltod und verschwand im düsteren Wald. 2. Tag Ich wachte auf. In der Spechthöhle fiel raues Licht durch den Eingang. Ich streckte mich und kletterte aus der Höhle. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen. Leichter Nieselregen fiel vom Himmel. Das war ein guter Tag für mich. Trugschatten und Shade würden sich in ihren Verstecken verkriechen und auf ihren Tod warten. Mir war immer noch rätselhaft wie Shade überlebt haben konnte. Meine Krallen bohrten sich in die weiche Rinde der Buche und so hangelte ich mich zu Boden. Die trockene Erde war bereits matschig und haftete an meinen Pfoten. Der Regen wurde stärker und durchnässte meinen schwarzen Pelz. Mit schnellen Schritten trabte ich durch das kleine Wäldchen. Totes Laub blieb an meinen Pfoten haften. Mein Buach knurrte protestierend als ich schneller lief. Aber die Beute wird sich im Wald verkrochen haben. Die einzige Möglichkeit war der See um Beute zu finden. Ich kam aus dem Wald hinaus. Das Marschland war matschig und teilweise Überflutet sodass ich nur mit Mühe vorrankam. Es schien einen Mond zu daueren bis ich am See ankam.Er hatte bereits die Ufer übertreten und das kristallklare Wasser vom ersten Tag hatte sich eine eine undurchblickbare braune Brühe verwandelt. Das Schilf war teilweise umgeknickt und einzelne Halme lagen am neuen Ufer das sich der See gegraben hatte. Doch Fische konnte ich keine entdecken. Ich watete in den See. Das schlammige eiskalte Wasser umschloss meine Pfoten bis ich schwamm. Ich tauchte hinab um einen Fisch zu entdecken. Doch durch das brackige Wasser konnte ich nichts erkennen. Ich tauchte wieder. Schnappend rang ich nach Luft. Dann tauchte ich wieder bis zum Grund hinab. Und tatsächlich eine Forelle schwamm direkt vor meiner Nase. Ich streckte meine Vorderpfoten aus. Die Forelle machte keine anstalt zur Seite zu schwimmen. Und so bohrte ich meine Krallen in sie und schwamm mit ihr an die Oberfläche. Sie zappelte in meinem Kiefer als ich sie an Land trug. Dann versetzte ich ihr einen Todesbiss. Sie hörte auf zu zappeln und ich kauerte mich nieder und nahm einen Bissen. Sie schmeckte diesmal nach dreckigem Flusswasser und Schilf. Ganz anders als die vom Vortag. Schnell hatte ich sie verschlungen und stand auf. Meine Pfoten versanken halb im Matsch als ich loslief. Ich kam schwer vorran und so beschloss ich zu einem Wald zu laufen. Ich lief weiter nach Norden dem Wald entgegen den ich im Fünftelfinale schon entdeckt hatte. Meine Pfoten waren Bleischwer als ich dort ankam. Im Wald fiel der Regen nur begrenzt vom Himmel und verschuf mir dort eine bessere Sicht als auf dem Marschland wo es aus Eimern regnete. Ich musterte meine Umgebung doch weder der schwarze Pelz von Shade noch der graue von Trugschatten war zu sehen. >>Hallo Nachtglühen! Schön das du dich auchmal blicken lässt!<<, miaute eine tiefe Stimme. Ich wirbelte herum, doch da war niemand keine Katze. >>Dieser Tag wird alles verändern!<< Plötzlich fiel etwas schweres auf mich herrunter. Ich konnte schwarzes Fell erkennen. Es musste Shade sein. Krallen gruben sich in mein Genick. Ich schrie vor Schmerzen auf, dann verwandelte sich der Schmerz in eiserne Wut. Ich machte einen Buckel und schleuderte Shade von mir. >>Wie kannst du noch leben? Du solltest Tod sein!<< >>Das geht dich garnichts an wie ich noch Leben kann!<< Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich erneut auf mich. Ich war auf diesen Angriff gefasst und wich zur Seite aus. Shade kam wenige Schwanzlängen dumpf neben mir auf. Dann sprang er wieder auf und griff mich erneut an. Ich parrierte einige seiner Schläge und fügte ihm Kratzer hinzu gegen mich konnte er nicht gewinnen! Er stürtzte sich auf mich und so rangen wir und rollten über dem Boden bis ich über Shade stand und ihn am Boden festnagelte. Seine roten Augen funkelten mich wütend und hasserfüllt an. Plötzlich erklange ein lauter Schrei. Mein Kopf fuhr herum ein grau-schwarzer Schatten schoss an mir vorbei und stieß mich von Shade herunter. Ich fauchte Trugschatten an. Aber er berücksichtigte mich nicht. Er packte Shade am Nackenfall und schleuderte ihn weg. Dann stolzierte er auf mich zu. Bedrohlich und stolz. Ich fauchte ihn an. Dann stürtzte er sich auf mich und presste mir die Luft aus dem Körper. Ich biss ihm in die Vorderpfote und trommelte mit den Hinterpfoten an seinen Bauch. Fellfetzen flogen durch die Luft. Blut tränkte den Boden als ich Trugschattens Flanke zerkratzte. Er fauchte voller Wut und Hass, dann stieß er mich brutal zur Seite. Ich krachte gegen einen Baum. In diesem Moment blieb mir die Luft weg. Meine Sicht war verschwommen, bis mir schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ich hörte Trugschattens Triumphgeheule und dann das erschrockene miauen. Shade musste Trugschatten angegriffen haben. Doch mehr bekam ich nicht mit. Ich erwachte. Mein Kopf dröhnte und meine Sicht war immer noch verschwommen. In meinen Ohren rauschte es. Ich stemmte mich hoch. Meine Beine waren steif. Meine Sicht klarte langsam auf und dann entdeckte ich den Körper einer Katze. Blutrotes Gras wehte in der leichten Brise. Vor mir lag Trugschatten reglos und leblos. Sein Fell wehte im Wind, dann sah ich wie sein Körper immer blasser und blasser wurde bis er plötzlich verschwand als wäre er nie dagewesen. Das Blut das die Erde durchtränkte verschwand ebenfalls und das rot wich dem grün. Ich lief schwankend über eine Lichtung und lehnte mich immer wieder an einen großen Baum. Ich fühlte mich völlig kraftlos. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf eine kleine Maus die einen Samen knabberte. Ich sprang vor und tötete sie mit einem tödlichem Biss im Genick. Ich schlang sie hungrig hinab. Kraft kehrte in meinen Körper zurück und mein Blick schärfte sich, jetzt musste ich nur noch Shade zur Strecke bringen dann hatte ich gewonnen. Ich würde Ruhm und Ehre erlangen und Borkenflügel würde mich endlich zur Gefährtin nehmen. Wir hätten eine glückliche Familie und die Clans würde sich vor mir fürchten. Ich würde die größte Anführerin aller Clans werde. Es war so Kinderleicht Shade umzubringen, schließlich hatte ich es schon einmal getan. Ich wankte aus dem Wald und lies mich erschöpft nieder. Das Dämmerlicht machte mich schläfrig bis ich mich der schwärze hingab. Blut und Schreie erfüllten meine Träume. Bis ich mich im Nebelwald wieder. Nebeltod kam auf mich zu. Bedrohlich kam er auf mich zu. >>Du begreifst es nicht oder? Lässt dich von Trugschatten bewusstlos schlagen! Hast du alles vergessen was ich dir je beigebracht hatte! Du bist nicht zu gebrauchen! Alles muss ich selber machen!<< Mit diesen Worten sprang er mich an und stieß mich zur Seite. Seine schwarzen messerschafen Krallen fuhren mir über die Schnauze. Feuriger Schmerz durchzuckte mich und Wut bahnte sich die Wege durch meinen Körper. Doch Nebeltod war bereits weg. Ich hörte wieder die qualvollen Schreie. Etwas geisterhaftes striff meine Flanke und zerrte mich zu Boden. Ich schlug mit den Pfoten um mich. Doch immer wieder wurde ich von den Gestalten attackiert. 3. Tag Ich rappelte mich auf mit steifen Beinen und schweren Pfoten als hätte ich gegen einen ganzen Clan Katzen gekämpft. Mein Magen knurrte, und so machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Frischbeute. Schnell hatte ich eine Maus und einen Vogel gefangen. Ich schlang beide genüsslich hinunter. Heute war der Tag an dem ich Shade töten würde und Borkenflügel meiner Frage einwilligen würde. Ich trat aus dem Wald, eine kühle Brise begrüßte mich als ich auf das Grasland schritt. Wachsam blickte ich mich um doch Shades schwarzer Pelz war nicht in Sicht. Ich würde nicht zum See zurückkehren jetzt wo Shade meine Kampfzüge und Tricks wusste würde er sich nicht kampflos überwältigen lassen. Ich lief mit federnden Schritten Richtung Westen. Ich war noch nicht weit gelaufen als Farn in mein Sichtfeld kam. Shade würde erwarten das ich wieder zum See lief um mich dort zu verstecken sodass er mich überraschen und mich mit meinen eigenen Waffen töten konnte. Ich sprang mit großen Sätzen vorran durch die hohen Farnwedeln. Und postierte mich so das ich das Grasland vom Wäldchen bis zum See im Blick hatte. Ich lies mich im Farn nieder, Tau tropfte auf meinen Rücken als ich die Farnwedel striff. Jetzt begann die Zeit des wartens. Es schienen Monde zu vergehen doch Shade taucht nicht auf. Meine Pfoten begannen vom vielen warten zu kribbeln. Plötzlich sah ich einen Schatten am Rande meines Blickfelds huschen. Es konnte nur Shade sein. Langsam richtete ich mich auf. Und tatsächlich Shade schlich sich von der Seite an mein Versteck heran. Noch schien er mich weder gewittert noch gesehen zu haben. Langsam setzte ich eine Pfote vor die andere. Ich würde einen Überraschungsangriff starten. Er würde sich ins Farndickicht wagen und so konnte ich ihn von hinten angreifen. So tat ich es. Ich machte einen großen Bogen um mein Versteck herum. Bis ich aus dem Farndickicht herraustrat. Shade war nirgends zu sehen und so suchte ich nach seiner eintrittsstelle als er ins Farndickicht hineintappte. Nach wenigen Herzschlägen fand ich sie. Shades unverkennbarer Geruch haftete an den Farnwedeln die er umgeknickt hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte ich seiner Spur. Dann sah ich den schwarzen Pelz des Kater direkt vor mir aufblitzen. Ich sprang ab und stieß den Kater zur Seite. Shade jaulte überrascht auf und viel zu Boden. Mit meinen Krallen fuhr ich ihm über die Schulter. Shade jaulte vor Schmerzen auf dann blickte er mich mit seinen rot glühenden Augen an die von Hass, Zorn und Wut sprachen. Dann versuchte er sich von mir zu befreien, doch ich hielt ihn mit all meiner Kraft am Boden fest. Shade biss mir plötzlich in die Pfote. Flammender Schmerz schoss in mich und lies mich aufjaulen. Shade war wieder auf den Pfoten und begann mich zu umkreisen. Ich verfolgte seine Schritte bis ich ein wütendes fauchen hörte. Ein grauer Kater sprang aus dem Farn und zerrte den schwarzen Kater zu Boden. Sein Pelz schimmerte als wäre er aus Regen gemacht. Ich hielt den Atem an als ich in seine eisblauen Augen blickte. >>Nebeltod!<<, miaute ich überrascht. Der graue Kater begachtete mich garnicht sonder stieß Shade seine Krallen in die Kehle. Shades rote Augen wurden immer blasser bis er sich auflöste wie ich es bei Trugschatten gesehen hatte. >>Was tust du hier? Du solltest doch im Nebelwald sein!<< >>Ich konnte nicht länger zusehen wie dich dieser Streuner austrickst. Du wärst so oder so zu schwach gewesen zu gewinnen! Du bist so unbrauchbar wie eine Maus! Weiter nichts! Du warst zu schwach um dich gegen Trugschatten durchzusetzen! Selbst ich musste deine Arbeit erledigen das du gewinnen kannst! Du hast den Sieg nicht verdient Nachtglühen!<< Nebeltod begann mich zu umkreisen. >>Du warst das!? Du hast auch Trugschatten getötet!<<, miaute ich bestürtzt. Dann stürzte Nebeltod sich auf mich und nagelte mich am Boden fest. Er blickte mich mit seinen eisblauen Augen missbiligent an. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Krallen langsam über meine Wang. Glühender Schmerz explodierte in meinem Kopf. Qualvoll fügte er mir weitere Wunden zu. >>Lass dir das eine Lehre sein!<<, fauchte er. Plötzlich verschwand das Gewicht von mir und ein dunkelgrauer Blitz wirbelte um Nebeltod herum. Es war Trugschatten. Nebeltod sah in unverwandt an dann verblasste der Krieger. Trugschatten sah ihm wütend hinterher. Dann kam eine dunkelbraun getigerte Katze auf uns zu. Es war Moorläufer, besorgt musterte er mich. >>Kommt mit!<<, befahl er. Humpeld tappte ich hinter ihm her. Trugschatten solzierte vorraus. Als wir auf der Anfangslichtung ankamen wurden wir von dem gejohle der Clankatzen empfangen. Mit erhobener Schwanzspitze sorgte der Älteste für Ruhe. Augenblicklich wurde es mucksmäuschen still. >>Ich habe etwas zu verkünden!<<, rief Moorläufer. >>Diese Katze ist eine Betrügerin!<<, mit der Schwanzspitze zeigte er auf mich. Mir blieb das Herz stehen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf mich. >>Sie hatte eine Komplizen! Und ist somit dem Sieg nicht würdig! Sie hat die Regeln gebrochen und ist somit den 1. Platz nicht würdig! Nachtglühen du wirst somit des betrügens beschuldigt und bist somit von den Spielen disqualifiziert!<< Eine Welt brach um mich zusammen als Moorläufer das sagte. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. >>Du kennst die Strafe für betrügens während den Spielen! Die Strafe ist die Verbannung deines Clans und aller anderen Clans! Und somit ist Trugschatten der Sieger! Da er als erstes ihrem Komplizen zum Opfer viel!<< Die Katzen des LaubClans johlten und jubelten begeistert. Ich hörte nichts mehr. >>Geh Nachtglühen! Geh! Und wenn ich dich in unserem Territorium erwische wirst du nicht mehr am leben sein!<<, miaute Felsstern. Ich suchte Borkenflügels Blick doch er hatte sich abgewandt und sah mich nicht an. Mein Herz zersplitterte in tausend Teile. Ich wollte hier weg, von der Situation fliehen, ich betete das alles ein Traum war und ich nicht aus dem Clan verstoßen wurde. Doch Felsstern miaute nocheinmal drohend. >>Geh!<< Ich wandte den Blick von meinem Clan ab und lief los. Weg von meinen Clangefährten, weg von Borkenflügel, weg von allen. >>Den 1. Platz belegt TRUGSCHATTEN vom LaubClan!<<, ich trat vor meine Clangefährten jubelten. Ich war der Sieger dieser Spiele. Ich Trugschatten der beste Krieger aller Clans. Jetzt würde ich endlich den Ruhm und die Ehre bekommen die ich verdiente. Und ich würde endlich eine glückliche Familie haben. >>Den 2. Plays belegt SHADE vom EisClan!<<. Ich sah wie der schwarze Kater mit erhobenen Hauptes vortrat. >>Die diesjährigen Spiele sind beendet! Der Sieger ist Trugschatten! Bis auf die nächsten Spiele! Möge der SternenClan eure Wege begleiten!<< 1.Platz: Trugschatten 2.Platz: Shade _______________________________________________________________________________________ 4.Platz: Sternenschnee (0 Mäuse) 3.Platz: Sunnypaw907, The Nini-Nom Return und SturmwindHD (30 Mäuse) 2. Platz: Mohnfrost (40 Mäuse) 1.Platz: Tupfenflügel (45 Mäuse) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wie fandet ihr die Geschichte? Super! Gut, aber...(bitte in die Kommis) Langweilig / Uninteressant, weil...(bitte in die Kommis) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Welche war eure Lieblingskatze? Leuchtschein? Trugschatten? Flüsterwind? Blitzflug? Nachtglühen? Wellenzahn? Frostseele? Shade? Nebeltod? Moorläufer? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ihr habt euch entschieden! Es wird eine Special Adventure von Nachtglühen geben. Sie heißt Leben in der Nacht. Ich werde sie anfangen sobald ich etwas weiter mit >Der Schatz des GipfelClans< bin. Kategorie:By Nussfrost